1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming sub-micron-size structures over a substrate.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Nanotechnology involves the formation of extremely small structures with dimensions on the order of nanometers in multiple directions. What may often be required is to form multiple structures across the width and/or length of a substrate, wherein each structure has a very small and accurate width as well as a very small and accurate length.
Laboratory techniques are often used for selective deposition of materials using atomic force microscopy (AFM) or scanning tunneling microscopes (STM). While these techniques can successfully form such small structures, large-scale integration is not possible.
As an alternative, nanowire or nanotube growth techniques may be used, but such techniques may rely on small nanometer-size nucleation sites which facilitate the growth of nanowires. Such nucleation sites are typically randomly deposited on a substrate. While structures can be created, there are problems related to the selective growth of these nanowires or nanotubes in specific locations on a substrate due to a lack of patterning and placement capabilities of the nucleation sites.